SJ High School Series :: Second Choice
by Hyun-Hwa
Summary: <html><head></head>KyuMin couple   :: Sungmin harus memilih antara Musik dan Kyuhyun. Ah, mungkin ia bisa mencoba memilih salah satu tanpa kehilangan yang lain. warning: lagi-lagi YAOI, Typos, dll. Special buat kalian yang udah request kemarin!</html>


**Disclaimer :: **Selain fict ini, saya tidak berhak apa-apa.

**Rated: T**

**Cast :: #**Kyuhyun **#**Sungmin #Donghae #maybe other suju member

**Genre: Drama - Romance**

**:: The Second Choice ::**

* * *

><p><strong>OoooooooooooooooooO<strong>

**Hope you like it**

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

* * *

><p>Terlihat seorang namja sedang menggerutu kesal dan berkali-kali menghela nafas. Padahal dihadapannya sedang berlangsung acara tv komedi favorit yang sudah mendapat piala panasdingin awards. Berkali-kali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gigi kelincinya.<p>

Namja manis bergigi kelinci, itulah Lee Sungmin. Ia sedang kesal pada namja lain yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya berkutat dengan PSP berisik itu. Tidak mempedulikannya yang jelas-jelas sedang mencari perhatianya sejak tadi.

"Kyu! Kau dengar tidak sih aku bercerita?" tanya Sungmin kesal. Kesal dengan tingkah pura-pura budek Kyuhyun, Sungmin melempar boneka kelinci merah muda kesayangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Serangan barusan sukses mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan satu alisnya sebagai respon dari panggilan itu.

"Aishh, ya sudahlah… terserah kau saja. Pabo!" Sungmin yang sudah sangat kesal, langsung beranjak pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak kesal, sejak tadi ia bercerita tentang keinginannya belajar musik dan ingin menanyakan pendapat Kyuhyun—sahabatnya—tentang itu. Tapi yang ia dapat malah Kyuhyun yang mengacuhkannya.

"Mau kemana, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin membuka kenop pintu kamarnya.

"Mau pulanglah…" kata Sungmin bete dan langsung membanting pintu.

-BLAM-

Kyuhyun terkejut sejenak dengan aksi ngambek khas dari sahabatnya itu. Tapi ada yang lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan sekarang…kembali mengalahkan Raja Mumba-Mumba di level 10. Dan berlanjutlah kegiatan sang gamers sejati itu.

.

Sungmin melangkah lambat menuju kelasnya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin cepat-cepat sampai kelas, karena bel masuk masih ada setengah jam lagi. Pagi ini ia memilih datang lebih cepat dari biasanya karena ia sedang malas berada di rumah lama-lama. Beberapa hari ini umma-nya terus memaksanya mengikuti latihan karate –biar lebih macho, katanya—padahal, jelas-jelas Sungmin lebih tertarik dengan dunia musik.

Untuk itu, ia harus cepat-cepat mencari guru les yang bisa mengajarinya bermain musik. Agar ia bisa membuktikan kepada umma-nya bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan keinginannya.

Sungmin sebenarnya sudah tertarik dengan musik sejak kecil. Dari dulu, beberapa kali ia mengikuti les-les piano dan bahkan pernah juara tiga lomba piano tingkat antar sekolah. Sayangnya, umma-nya bilang itu belum seberapa.

Sungmin berjalan memasuki ruang kelasnya. Disana sudah ada sahabatnya yang lain, Kim Ryewook atau akrab ia sapa dengan Wookie. "Annyeong, Wookie." Sapa Sungmin.

"Pagi, Hyung." Balas Wookie.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat sahabat yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ia berjalan ke tempat duduknya—dan Kyuhyun—di belakang Wookie untuk meletakkan tas pink miliknya lalu mengampiri Wookie. "Wookie, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai masalah kemarin?" tanya Sungmin memulai pembicaraan.

"Masalah yang mana, hyung?" tanya Wokie bingung. Alisnya berkerut mencoba mengingat.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Aduh, Wookie pikun nih. Mengenai yang aku ceritakan di telepon kemarin!"

"Mian, mian. Aku ingat kok. Mengenai rencana Hyung belajar musik kan! Aku sih mendukung Hyung seratus persen. Kita memang harus mengejar impian kita." Ucap Wookie sambil ber-highfive ria.

"Tapi, masalahnya siapa yang akan mengajariku bermain musik? Bagaimana pun aku kan butuh guru professional. Dan malangnya, aku tidak punya uang untuk ikut les musik." Sungmin menatap Wookie memohon. Ia berharap semoga saja sahabatnya ini punya solusi-solusi lainnya.

"Pagi hyungdeul!" Sungmin dan Wookie menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Pagi, Kyu." Balas mereka kompak. Sungmin yang bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun hanya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk sang sahabat, dan hanya Kyuhyun yang tau apa maksud dari senyum itu…

"Kyu~ boleh liat tugas matematikanya nggak?" bujuk Sungmin mengeluarkan jurus mata kelinci andalannya plus senyum manis menggoda iman. Seperti yang Kyuhyun tebak, pasti minta salin tugas lagi. Kyuhyun dengan enggan mengeluarkan buku tugas miliknya dari dalam tas dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

Wookie yang melihat adegan ini hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Hampir setiap hari sih ia melihat kejadian ini, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa berhenti heran dengan tingkah Sungmin yang malas mengerjakan tugas dan—entah terlalu baik atau bodoh—Kyuhyun mau saja memberikan tugasnya setiap Sungmin meminta.

.

Saat bel istirahat tiba Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Wookie sudah tiba di kantin. Mereka memilih satu porsi ramen sebagai santap siang mereka. Sebenarnya hanya Sungmin dan Wookie yang makan, sementara Kyuhyun hanya duduk menemani mereka sambil berkutat dengan –yah seperti biasa—PSP miliknya.

"Sungmin-hyung, apa kau sudah siap untuk test praktik Fisika besok?" tanya Wookie di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Memangnya besok ada test yah?" Sungmin menyelesaikan makannya duluan. Lalu menyapu sudut bibirnya dengan tisu yang sudah tersedia di meja kantin. "—kok aku gak diberitahu yah?"

Wookie memutar bola matanya, "Bagaimana hyung mau tahu kalau waktu itu hyung asik tidur di kelas." Wookie juga menyusul menyudahi makannya, lalu meneguk minuman yang tadi di pesannya. "—dan kalau gak salah, aku sudah memberitahu hyung dari seminggu yang lalu lho."

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang gatal. Sepertinya ia harus banyak melatih ingatannya, belakangan ini ia jadi lebih pikun. "Mian, mian. Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana, secuil materi pun tidak aku kuasai." Katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Hyung datang saja ke rumahku, nanti aku ajari deh." Tawar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil tetap menatap layar PSP miliknya. "—bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah?"

Sungmin buru-buru mengangguk dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Ne, gomawo Kyu! Kau memang penyelamatku…" Ujar Sungmin senang.

"Ya sudah, ayo kembali ke kelas sebelum waktu istirahat habis." Ajak Wookie. Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan menuju kelas. Tentu saja tak lupa membayar makanan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Wookie dan Sungmin berjalan di depan dengan Kyuhyun mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka yang terletak di ujung koridor dekat perpustakaan.

Ketika melintasi perpustakaan, perhatian mereka sedikit tersita pada keramaian di koridor itu. Ternyata beberapa anak sedang menonton drama live, dari senior mereka. 'kalau tidak salah itu Kim Heechul kan?' pikir Sungmin. Semua terkejut. Senior mereka yang lumayan popular di sekolah itu berciuman dengan namja lain di koridor. Sekali lagi—Di Koridor. **(lihat lagi seri pertama: 'Different Namja')**

Sungmin sejenak terkejut, lalu kemudian hanya menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya. 'Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang…' batinnya.

.

Sepulang sekolah, gerbang sekolah ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang hendak pulang maupun yang berniat melakukan kegiatan anak muda. Begitu pula dengan sepasang sahabat yang terlihat berjalan beriringan di tengah keramaian itu.

Seperti rencana mereka sebelumnya, siang ini Sungmin akan berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk belajar bersama. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun akan mengajari Sungmin. Wookie sudah pulang lebih dulu dengan alasan yang tidak dimengerti Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, "Tidak ingin jadi obat nyamuk…" katanya.

Berhubung rumah Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, jadilah mereka hanya berjalan kaki. Sungmin sudah sering main di rumah Kyuhyun, terkadang bersama Wookie juga. Ia juga sudah mengenal keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Ayo masuk, Hyung." Ajak Kyuhyun begitu mereka tiba. Rumah Kyuhyun terbilang sangat sederhana untuk status keluarga mereka yang tinggi. Padahal orang tua Kyuhyun itu pengusaha sukses dan belum lagi kakaknya yang seorang model. Mungkin sudah ciri khas keluarga mereka, ramah dan tidak sombong.

"Orang-orang pada kemana, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin mengamati rumah yang terlihat sepi itu. Ia melepas sepatunya dan mengikuti Kyuhyun meletakkannya di rak sepatu.

"Appa dan Umma sedang ke luar kota menghadiri acara kantornya. Kalau Ahra-noona paling sebentar lagi juga pulang." Jelas Kyuhyun. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang ada di lantai dua.

Ketika sampai di depan ruangan dengan pintu bercat putih itu, mereka pun buru-buru masuk. Sungmin langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur Kyuhyun, ia memang sudah menganggap kamar ini kamarnya juga karena toh yang punya juga memaksanya seperti itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun merapikan sedikit kaset gamenya yang berserakah di depan TV, ia mau kaset-kasetnya itu aman.

"Kalau Hyung haus, ambil saja minuman disana." jelas Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pada lemari es mini yang terletak di sudut kamar.

Itulah yang ditunggu-tunggu Sungmin. Ia meloncat cepat turun dari tempat tidur, kemudian mengambil sekaleng minuman dingin dari lemari es yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun. "Selesaikan minumnya dan cepatlah kemari!" Seru Kyuhyun mulai menyiapkan buku pelajaran yang akan mereka pakai.

Sungmin meneguk beberapa teguk terakhir dan membuang kalengnya di tong sampah kecil di dekat pintu. Kemudian menghampiri meja yang akan mereka pakai belajar. Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan peralatan tulis untuknya, jadi Sungmin dengan santainya tinggal menaruh bokongnya saja dan memperhatikan.

"Ayo mulai saja Kyu." Ajak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun mulai membuka halaman-halaman dimana terdapat materi yang akan diujikan besok. Mengenai Induksi Elektromagnetik. Kyuhyun memang lebih mahir di Matematika, tapi setidaknya ia lumayan bisa di Fisika.

Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan dari bagian yang mudah, agar Sungmin lebih cepat memahami. Kyuhyun juga berulang-ulang menjelaskan di beberapa bagian yang tidak dimengerti oleh Hyungnya. "…jadi akan lebih cepat jika Hyung memakai rumus yang ini. Nilainya tinggal Hyung masukkan sesuai dengan hasil pengmatan nanti. Sampai sini sudah mengerti?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Err—sejujurnya aku masih bingung sedikit di bagian sini." Tunjuk Sungmin pada deret-deret angka yang ditulis Kyuhyun. "—Bisa kau jelaskan sekli lagi Kyu?" pinta Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun sedang berusaha sabar mengajari Hyungnya ini. "Aku akan menjelaskan sekali lagi, dengarkan baik-baik Hyung. Jadi…" ucap Kyuhyun memulai penjelasannya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ia hanya sengaja ingin membuat Kyuhyun lebih lama menjelaskan. Kau tahu kenapa…karena dia sedang ingin berlama-lama menatap wajah dongsaeng favoritnya itu. Menurutnya wajah Kyuhyun yang serius seperti itu dua kali lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Tatapannya yang penuh pengetahuan dan kemantapan, suaranya yang lembut ketika mengajarinya, serta bibirnya yang bergerak monyong-monyong seksi ketika berbicara adalah bagian yang paling disukai Sungmin. Coba anda bayangkan dan apa pendapat anda?

Reflek, Sungmin senyum-senyum sendiri dengan imajinasinya itu. Sadar tidak sadar, ternyata wajah Sungmin sudah merona sendiri dari tadi. Sampai…

Bletak! Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Kyuhyun menggetok kepalanya dengan buku yang digulung membentuk silinder itu. "Hyung ini, mendengarkan aku tidak sih? Daritadi hanya senyum-senyum gak jelas gitu…" kesal Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengelus-elus kepalanya yang malang. "Mian, mian. Tapi gak perlu pukul kepalaku sekencang itu tau." Ujar Sungmin kecut. Dalam rencana pembalasan, Sungmin melemparl kepala Kyuhyun dengan bantal yang sejak tadi jadi alas duduknya. "—rasakan itu!" seru Sungmin diikuti tawa jahil kekanakan khasnya.

"HYUNG!" Geram Kyuhyun langsung berdiri. Dia sudah menyiapkan bantal sebagai senjata di tangannya. Detik berikutnya, dimulailah sesi perang bantal Kyuhyun vs Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa terancam berlari memutar meja menghindari kejaran Kyuhyun. Beberapa pukulan Kyuhyun kena telak di wajahnya yang aegyo itu. Merasa tidak berdaya, Sungmin menerobos kejaran Kyuhyun dan berlari ke arah tempat tidur. Untuk apa? Tentu saja mengambil senjatanya sendiri.

Satu bantal guling sudah siap. Sungmin mengayunkan senjatanya mengenai kepala Kyuhyun dan membuat namja itu harus terdorong semester kebelakang. "Hahahahah." Sungmin tertawa puas melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa permainan tidak akan adil kalau bantal punya Sungmin saja dua kali lebih besar dari punyanya. Serangan berikutnya, ia melompat ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin yang kaget dengan serangan itu sedikit oleng, dan dengan kesempatan kecil itu Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga jatuh terbaring di tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil, satu rencana baru yaitu…invasi gelitikan super.

Sepuluh jari Kyuhyun mulai beraksi di kedua sisi pinggang Sungmin membuat namja itu mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahahhhahahahhh K-kyu hahahh-hentikan." Mohon Sungmin di sela-sela tawanya.

"Inilah akibatnya jika melawanku, Hyung." Kyuhyun masih gencar mempermainkan Hyungnya. Dan malah lebih meningkatkan intensitas gelitikannya.

Sungmin tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Kyuhyun memang paling tahu kalau dirinya tidak tahan kelitikan. Matanya mulai berair karena kebanyakan ketawa. Rasanya ia juga mulai kebelet pipis sekarang. Ketawa Sungmin makin menjadi-jadi, satu-satunya jaln adalah…

Sungmin menendang paha Kyuhyun, dan…

Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangan, dan menyusul jatuh di tempat tidur menindih Sungmin. Tubuh bagian depan mereka saling lekat. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak sekitar sejengkal saja.

Sungmin terpaku menatap ke dalam mata Kyuhyun. Dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Wajah sungmin bahkan sudah mulai memerah tak karuan. Sekarang Sungmin hanya takut detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu bisa terasa oleh Kyuhyun yang dilihat dari posisinya sedang melekat di tubuhnya.

Sungmin makin menahan nafas ketika Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sesuai instingnya saja, Sungmin juga memejamkan matanya seperti bersiap-siap akan sesuatu. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi hingga bibir mereka bertemu…

Tiga senti lagi…

Dua senti…

Satu senti…

Dan…

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sungmin kaget dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun keras hingga namja itu terpaksa terlempar jatuh dari tempat tidurnya sendiri. Kyuhyun merutuki siapa saja yang mengetuk pintu sekarang.

Sungmin berusaha menetralkan detak jantung dan kadar darah di wajahnya memanas, sementara Kyuhyun berdiri untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. 'Sialan…' rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia masih mengelus punggung dan bokongnya yang –mungkin—memar.

Pintu mengayun terbuka, dan tampaklah kakak Kyuhyun, Cho Ahra. Ia rupanya sudah datang dari tadi. Di tangannya ia mengangkat nampan berisi dua piring pudding coklat dan dua gelas sirup jeruk. "Ahra-noona…" sapa Kyuhyun setengah hati.

Ahra mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang kesal dan Sungmin yang salah tingkah secara bergantian. "Ne, Kyu. Aku membawakan ini untuk kau dan Sungmin-sshi." Katanya menyerahkan nampan tadi. "—ngomong-ngomong kalian tidak sedang melakukan hal-hal yang 'tidak-tidak' kan?" tanyanya curiga.

"Eh? T-tidak lah noona." Bantah Kyuhyun terbata-bata. Sungmin hanya memalingkan wajahnya mendengar tebakan Ahra-noona. Karena sebenarnya kalau Ahra tidak datang, besar kemungkinan mereka akan ber-'tidak-tidak' seperti dugaan Ahra-noona.

"Ya sudah, kalian lanjutkan saja, noona mau balik ke dapur dulu." Ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi. Entah benar atau tidak Kyuhyun merasa noonanya itu sempat berkedip padanya sebelum pergi. Ah, mungkin hanya khayalannya saja.

Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu itu lalu meletakkan nampan itu di meja. "Hyung mau makan dulu atau melanjutkan yang tadi?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin merona dan gelagapan lagi, "m-melanjutkan yang tadi? Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin panic.

"Melanjutkan belajarnya lah, Hyung. Memangnya melanjutkan apa?" Sungmin merona lagi, tapi kali ini seratus persen karena malu dengan pertanyaan bodoh dan imajinasinya yang tidak-tidak.

.

"Minnie-hyung, aku punya kabar baik untukmu." Sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Wookie baru saja dari kantin dan buru-buru duduk di samping Sungmin. "—kali ini kau harus berterima kasih padaku, Hyung." Ujar Wookie dengan bangga.

"Kabar apa Wookie? Sepertinya senang sekali." Kata Sungmin datar. Ia menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan bersiap mendengar apa yang akan diceritakan Wookie.

"Kau tahu Hyung, aku sudah menemukan guru musik yang tepat untukmu." Sungmin tersenyum lebar mendengar berita dari sahabatnya itu. "Beneran?" tanya Sungmin diikuti anggukan pasti dari Wookie. Kelewat senang, Sungmin memeluk tubuh kecil Wookie dengan begitu eratnya sampai-sampai sang objek sesak nafas.

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin setelah melepas pelukannya. Wookie dengan jahilnya diam agak lama hingga membuat Sungmin makin penasaran. "—Siapa Wookie?" ulang Sungmin tidak sabar.

"Coba tebak, cluenya: dia namja seangkatan kita, tampan, dan pernah mewakili sekolah kita untuk lomba pianis se-Korea beberapa bulan yang lalu." Ujar Wookie ala pemandu kuis di acara TV.

"Aish, Wookie. Aku mana ingat yang begituan. Lagian aku tidak mengenal semua anak-anak seangkatan kita kan." Sungmin mulai kesal dengan tingkah Wookie. Ia pikir ini kekanakan.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Kau kenal Lee Dongahe kan? Tadi aku meminta padanya untuk mengajarimu. Untung saja dia tidak menolak." Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat siapa yang Wookie maksud. Dan Aha! Sungmin ingat namja tampan itu, padahal ia cukup popular, kenapa Sungmin sulit mengingatnya ya?

"Bukannya ia agak err—sombong?" tanya Sungmin ragu. Wookie menggeleng membantah asumsi Sungmin. "Jangan menilai dari luarnya, Hyung. Sebenarnya Donghae-sshi itu orang yang ramah kok. Buktinya ia mau saja menerimamu sebagai muridnya."

"Baik apanya, dia itu namja yang aneh tau." Ujar sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Ternyata suara Kyuhyun yang baru bergabung. Dia tampak memasukkan PSP-nya ke dalam tas, sepertinya kehabisan baterai.

"Tau apa kau Kyu, kau kan tidak mengenalnya." Sengit Wookie. Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

Sungmin beralih menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dan bertanya, "Aneh bagaimana Kyu?"

"Ya aneh saja. Dia itu anak yatim dan diangkat oleh keluarga Park sebagai anak. Jarang keluar rumah dan kerjaannya hanya bermain piano saja. Ada yang bilang dia itu rada-rada stress." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ya Kyu! Itukan hanya isu dari anak-anak saja, kau gampang percaya deh. Tapi kalau masalah dia itu anak angkat memang benar. Selebihnya dia itu baik-baik saja. Mungkin kau hanya iri karena Donghae-sshi itu punya banyak penggemar." Bantah Wookie yang langsung mendapat satu tatapan menusuk dari Kyuhyun.

"Yah, terserah saja deh… yang penting ada yang mengajariku bermain piano." Kata Sungmin santai.

"Istirahat kedua sebentar, janjinya ia mau menemuimu." Kata Wookie pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan kegiatan membaca novelnya yang tadi terhambat.

.

"Lee Sungmin imnida." Balas Sungmin menjabat tangan calon guru pianonya, Lee Donghae. Sungmin sedang duduk santai di kelasnya di waktu istirahat ini dan tiba-tiba namja keren itu datang ke kelasnya. "Donghae-ah, gomawo kau sudah mau menerimaku sebagai muridmu."

"Bukan apa-apa, kebetulan juga belakangan ini aku sedang nganggur." Kata Donghae. Sungmin sedikit merona melihat senyum memukau namja itu.

"Aku dengar permainan piano Donghae-ah mahir sekali lho. Aku beruntung bisa diajari orang sepertimu." Ujar Sungmin senang. Melihat Sungmin dan Donghae mengobrol, beberapa anak menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri. Donghae kan popular.

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan Sungmin-ah, aku biasa saja kok." kata Donghae merendah.

"Benar, Minnie-hyung. Dia ini biasa saja kok." Komentar Kyuhyun dari kursi belakang. Terlihat sedang asik dengan PSP—yang ia pinjam dari Changmin—padahal sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan HaeMin.

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis. Walau sebenarnya ada terbersit kekesalan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyu pabbo! Hae-ah gak usah dengerin dia… aku tau permainan Hae-ah hebat, buktinya saja pernah mewakili sekolah ke lomba pianis se-Korea kan?" lanjut Sungmin mengacuhkan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau itu—"

"Sungmin-hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan Donghae. "—aku lapar. Ke kantin yuk." Ajak Kyuhyun manja. Sungmin menatap heran pada Kyuhyun. Memang tidak biasanya Kyuhyun peduli sama perutnya kalau sudah main game. Biasanya juga lebih milih main PSP daripada makan.

"Aku sedang sibuk Kyu, ajak Wookie aja." Tolak Sungmin.

Belum lagi HaeMin melanjtkan obrolan mereka, Kyuhyun merengek lagi, "Minnie-hyung, ayolah. Nanti aku traktir deh." Kali ini agak sedikit memaksa. PSP-nya sudah tergeletak tak dipedulikan di atas meja. Kyuhyun kini beranjak ke meja Sungmin dan Donghae.

Sungmin menggeleng. Kyuhyun kecut. "Sungmin-hyung pelit. Ya udah, aku pergi sendiri saja." Ujarnya lalu beranjak dari sana dengan muka manyun setengah mati.

Wajah Kyuhyun makin manyun ketika pulang sekolah, kalian tahu kenapa? Karena Donghae menawarkan boncengan motornya untuk Sungmin dan dengan mudahnya diterima oleh namja manis itu. Jadilah, Sungmin diantar pulang oleh Donghae meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang biasanya menemaninya berjalan kaki.

"Donghae-ah, aku turun di depan sana saja. Aku ada keperluan sedikit." Kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk Game Shop di dekat perempatan. Donghae melambatkan laju motornya dan memasuki kawasan parkir toko itu.

Sungmin turun dari motor lalu menyerahkan helm yang dipakainya pada Donghae. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku ikut masuk kan?" tanya Donghae. "—aku tidak keberatan menunggu sampai urusanmu selesai, dan mengantarkanmu pulang setelahnya."

"Terserah kalau kau yang meminta. Ayo masuk." Sungmin dan Donghae memasuki Game Shop itu. Sungmin sebenarnya hanya sebentar. Ia hanya ingin membeli satu kaset game terbaru yang ia lihat kemarin, versi terbaru dari Starcraft.

Bukan! Sungmin bukan maniak game. Ia akan membeli itu untuk seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si maniak game, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang mengumpulkan uangnya untuk membeli ini. Dan Sungmin berencana menjadikannya hadiah untuk Kyuhyun, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah juga karena sudah membuatnya kesal dan meninggalkannya tadi.

Sungmin beruntung karena kaset itu masih tersisa untuknya. Terlambat sedikit saja mungkin kaset itu sudah ludes terjual. Ia buru-buru mengambil satu dan membawanya ke kasir untuk membayarnya. Donghae sejak tadi hanya mengekor di belakang.

'Mudah-mudahan saja ia suka.' Batin Sungmin.

Selesai dengan urusannya, mereka pun pulang..

.

Seperti dugaan Sungmin, keesokan harinya Kyuhyun benar-benar ngambek masalah ia ditinggalkan kemarin. Untung saja Sungmin sudah mempersiapkan 'obatnya'. "Kyu~ kau marah padaku ya?" tanya Sungmin untuk keberapa kalinya. Sejak pagi memang Kyuhyun bersikap cuek padanya.

"Ayolah Kyu, jangan kekanakan seperti ini. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" Kyuhyun yang masih sok jual mahal melirik sedikit ke arah Sungmin. Mau tidak mau dia penasaran juga kan.

Sungmin meraba-raba ke dalam tas merah muda miliknya. Lalu mengeluarkan kantong hitam berisi sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun makin penasaran. "Ini Kyu, aku jamin kau pasti suka." Kata Sungmin menyerahkan benda itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan rasa penasaran. Ia menatap Sungmin sebentar, lalu mulai membuka kantongnya. Jreng Jreng! Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Dari matanya terpancar kesenangan. "Minnie-hyung, dari mana kau dapat ini? Oh God, kau memang yang terbaik." Ujarnya senang.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin saking senangnya, membuat namja itu merona sekilas. Dasar maniak game, Kyuhyun mengangkat hadiahnya tinggi-tinggi dan tertawa bahagia. Seperti ayah yang anaknya baru lahir. Sungmin hanya menggeleng-geleng.

Kyuhyun buru-buru mengamankan kasetnya dengan memasukkannya ke tas. "Tapi, tidak semudah itu aku memaafkanmu Hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memberi tatapan apa-lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Kita impas kalau Minnie-hyung mau menemaniku battle game. Kan Hyung yang memberikannya untukku, berarti harus hyung juga yang menemaniku main untuk yang pertama kalinya." Jelas Kyuhyun sedikit memaksa.

"Tapi, Kyu—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sore ini di rumahku. Aku tunggu ya, Hyung."

Sungmin hanya bisa menerima keputusan sepihak itu karena Seongsaengmin keburu datang dan pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Padahal siang ini ia akan memulai les music pertamanya. Sungmin hanya berharap les musiknya bisa selesai sebelum sore. Lagipula ini hari sabtu dan tidak ada larangan untuk pulang malam. 'Mudah-mudahan saja semuanya lancar…' batin Sungmin.

.

Sungmin mengetuk pintu kayu sebuah rumah di depannya. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu mengayun terbuka dan tampaklah seorang namja yang tersenyum manis padanya. "Annyeong, saya mencari Donghae." Sapa Sungmin ramah.

Namja itu membalas sapaan Sungmin dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dari perkenalan mereka, namja itu ternyata kakaknya Donghae sekaligus senior Sungmin di sekolah, namanya Leeteuk. "Sungmin-ah, Hae sedang keluar sebentar, tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau menunggu sebentar?" kata Leeteuk tersenyum, "—oh ya, dank au mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah repot, Hyung. Aku tidak haus kok."

"Tidak repot kok, aku buatkan jus jeruk saja yah…" katanya lalu beranjak pergi dan mengabaikan penolakan dari tamunya itu.

Sungmin duduk di sofa ruang tamu, ia memandang berkeliling. Rumah Donghae ternyata senyaman yang ia kira. Sangat sederhana dan penuh kehangatan. Beberapa foto keluarga tergantung di dindingnya. Beberapa sudah terlihat usang, foto lama.

Tak ada perabot yang mencerminkan kemewahan, selain sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam di tengah ruang keluarga yang terhubung dengan ruang tamu.

"Minnie-ah, kau sudah datang dari tadi?" tanya sebuah suara mengagetkan Sungmin. Ternyata Donghae sudah datang dan Sungmin tidak menyadarinya. Sungmin tersenyum, "Belum lama juga." Jawabnya.

"Hae, mana belanjaan yang aku minta?" tanya Leeteuk yang baru bergabung dengan nampan berisi segelas jus jeruk buatannya. Dia meletakkan gelas itu di meja di hadapan Sungmin. Kemudian menerima bungkusan plastik yang disodorkan Donghae. "—gomawo. Ya sudah, aku tinggal yah!" ucapnya lalu beranjak dari ruang tamu.

"Minnie-ah, ayo kita mulai latihannya." Ajak Donghae setelah Sungmin selesai dengan minumannya. Mereka melangkah ke ruang tengah tempat piano itu terdapat. Donghae mulai duduk di depan piano itu. Sebagai permulaan, ia akan sedikit menunjukkan kemampuannya pada Sungmin. Mulai dari peregangan dan jari-jarinya pun mulai menari di atas tuts hitam-putih itu.

Detik berikutnya, alunan indah dentingan piano yang dimainkan Donghae berhasil memukau Sungmin. Sungmin tidak buta nada, ia tahu apa yang sedang dimainkan Donghae. Sonata Piano no. 14, Claro De Luna, karya Beethoven. Begitu memukau hingga, Sungmin tak dapat berkata-kata ketika Donghae selesai memainkannya.

Satu yang ada dalam pikirannya, 'Aku tidak salah memilih guru.'

.

Sungmin, selesai juga dengan latihannya hari ini. Latihan piano hari ini membuat waktu terasa sangat cepat berlalu. Senyum terus mengembang di bibirnya. Ia senang bisa belajar musik hari ini. Semua yang diajarkan Donghae padanya ia serap dengan mudah. Mungkin memang kemampuannya ada di bidang ini. Untuk itu, ia akan membuktikan pada umma-nya secepatnya.

Pulangnya, ia diantar oleh Donghae. Katanya tidak baik berjalan sendirian malam-malam, apalagi untuk namja manis seperti Sungmin. Ia hanya tersenyum salah tingkah oleh ucapan Donghae itu. Mungkin yang paling diinginkannya sekarang adalah tempat tidur dan boneka kelinci pink miliknya, ia sangat mengantuk.

Sungmin tiba di rumah tepat pukul sembilan. Karena ia sudah makan malam –dipaksa Leeteuk—di rumah Donghae tadi, jadi ia hanya mandi, mengenakan piyama, lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Ia menyamankan posisi tidurnya dengan menyamping, ketika matanya menangkap foto yang dipajangnya di atas buffet. Fotonya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, Wookie dan…

Tunggu! KYUHYUN…

Sungmin bangun dan menepuk jidatnya dengan keras. Bagaimana bisa hal sepenting itu bisa ia lupakan. Harusnya sore ini ia ada di rumah Kyuhyun untuk Battle Game bersamanya. Ini semua karena keasyikan latihan. Kyuhyun pasti marah padanya.

Buru-buru, Sungmin meraih handphone miliknya. Ia berniat meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun lewat telepon berhubung besok adalah hari minggu yang artinya tidak bisa menemuinya di sekolah.

Ia mengaktifkan handphonenya, dan disana sudah terpampang nomor handphone Kyuhyun di daftar panggilan tak terjawab. Bukan salahnya kalau ia menon-aktifkan hpnya ketika latihan, itu bisa mengganggu.

Sungmin menekan tombol hijau untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun. 'Semoga saja ia belum tidur.' Batinnya. Hubungan telepon yang baru saja tersambung tiba-tiba terputus, tanda kalau teleponnya di putus dari seberang. Kyuhyun me-reject teleponnya.

Sungmin mencoba berkali-kali, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. 'Kyuhyun pasti marah padaku…' pikir Sungmin lemas.

.

**[Kyuhyun's P.o.V]**

Ah, menyebalkan. Sudah seminggu ini Sungmin-hyung mengikuti les piano bodoh itu. Dan sudah seminggu pula ia nyuekin aku habis-habisan.

"Hyung, ga pulang bareng kita?" tanya Wookie pada Sungmin-hyung. Sungmin-hyung hanya menggeleng, tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi bersama Donghae. Salah satu contoh aksi cueknya pada kami, pada ku.

Sekarang, ia sudah jarang pulang bareng aku dan Wookie lagi. Mungkin karena sibuk dengan namja barunya. Seharusnya ia sadar, kalau ada seseorang yang sakit melihat tingkahnya dengan Donghae yang seperti itu. Kalau selalu berdua dengan Wookie seperti ini, aku harap ia tidak menyesal kalau aku berpaling menyukai Wookie. Ah, bercanda! Hatiku sudah terpaut oleh Minnie-hyungku…

Apalagi ketika melupakan janjinya minggu lalu untuk Battle Game bersamaku. Rahasia: Kalau saja ia datang waktu itu, mungkin kita sudah jadian sekarang. Yeah, aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku waktu itu. Sungguh mengecewakan begitu tahu ia tidak datang karena lupa, katanya. Padahal aku yakin ia lupa karena keasyikan bersama Donghae-pabbo itu.

Aku menendang keras kaleng minuman di pinggir jalan saking kesalnya.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Kau harus lebih mengerti Minnie-hyung. Ia sedang mengejar keinginannya sekarang." Kata Wookie yang berjalan di sampingku.

Aku menatap lesu pada Wookie-Hyung. Memang ada benarnya kata-katanya itu. Tapi, tetap saja menyebalkan bagiku. "Tapi, Hyung. Ia bahkan tidak hadir di pertandingan cerdas cermat Matematika-ku." Ucapku sedih. Benar, sudah tiga hari ini lomba cerdas cermat Matematika berlangsung. Sementara Sungmin-Hyung, belum pernah sama sekali datang untuk mendukungku.

"Minnie-hyung kan tidak tahu kalau kau bertanding, Kyu."

"—Bukan! Minnie-Hyung bukan tidak tahu, tapi TIDAK mau tahu, Hyung! Aku sudah berusaha memberitahunya berkali-kali." Bantahku kesal. Aku mempercepat langkahku, meninggalkan Wookie-Hyung jauh di belakang. Membicarakan Sungmin hanya membuatku tambah kesal saja.

**[end of Kyuhyun's P.o.V]**

.

'Hyung, hari ini babak Final Lomba Cerdas Cermat Matematika, aku harap Minnie-Hyung datang untuk mendukungku.'

Kyuhyun mengirimkan pesan singkat itu ke nomor Sungmin. Ia menghela nafas berat. Ini usaha terakhirnya agar Hyung kesayangannya itu datang. Padahal ia sudah mencoba menelponnya berkali-kali tapi tak dijawab sama sekali. Lagi-lagi rasa kecewa menelusup masuk ke hati Kyuhyun.

Begitu acara dimulai, Kyuhyun segera naik ke panggung untuk menempati posisinya. Di babak Final ini, sistem kelompok sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Jadi, ia harus melawan dua rekan satu sekolahnya sendiri ditambah tiga orang dari sekolah lain.

Kyuhyun berhasil menjawab beberapa soal di babak pertama dengan mudah. Ia tidak perlu corat-coret di kertas untuk mengerjakan beberapa soal matematika yang diajukan. Keadaan sementara, ia memimpin pertandingan disusul rekan satu sekolahnya, Kim Kibum. Mereka berdua hanya selisih sepuluh poin.

Kyuhyun tak jarang menoleh kea rah pintu masuk ataupun kursi penonton, untuk mengecek kehadiran orang yang paling ia harapkan hadir mendukungnya. Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Ini mungkin karma baginya, karena dulu ia yang sering mengacuhkan Sungmin. Atau Sungmin membencinya sampai-sampai tidak peduli lagi padanya. Padahal dulu, Sungmin adalah orang pertama yang selalu mendukungnya.

Kyuhyun ingat saat pertandingan macam ini bulan lalu. Sungmin adalah orang yang paling antusias mendukungnya. Bahkan seminggu sebelum pertandingan, Hyungnya itu sudah cerewet mengingatkannya untuk belajar. Tapi sekarang… datang ke babak finalnya pun tidak. Mengingat hal itu membuat mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca.

Begitu babak kedua mulai, Kyuhyun berhasil dikalahkan oleh Kibum. Harus diakui, Kyuhyun kehilangan konsentrasinya karena terus melihat ke arah lain. Sayangnya, hingga pertandingan berakhir Kyuhyun tidak berhasil merebut posisinya kembali. Ia kalah.

Kyuhyun menunduk kecewa dan turun dari panggung. Wookie berlari ke arahnya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Tenanglah Kyu, kau sudah berusaha dengan baik tadi…" ucap Wookie memberi dukungan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemas pada Wookie. Lalu bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Ia malas merasakan euphoria kemenangan dalam ruangan itu. Sekalipun sekolah mereka menang, itu bukan kemenangannya. Ia merasa sangat gagal. Gagal dalam pertandingan, dan gagal dalam mempertahankan Sungmin…

.

Keesokan paginya di sekolah, Sungmin datang pagi seperti biasa dengan langkah ringan dengan wajah penuh senyum. Ia menyapa Wookie seperti biasa, lalu bergegas duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan menyapanya juga—seperti biasa.

Yang tidak biasa hanya Kyuhyun yang terus menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan sikunya di atas meja. Ia tidak menjawab sapaan Sungmin, apalagi menatap wajahnya.

Sungmin awalnya agak heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun itu. Tapi yang ia pikir: 'Pasti begadang main game lagi, makanya mengantuk…'

"Wookie, aku punya kabar menyenangkan…" Wookie membalik posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap meja KyuMin untuk mendengar cerita Sungmin. "Apa Hyung?" tanya Wookie penasaran. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, memastikan magnae itu tidak terganggu. Mudah-mudahan…

Sungmin menggeleda tasnya sebentar dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sana. "Kau tau, aku berhasil menciptakan instrument pertama ku." Katanya sambil menunjukkan kertas yang ternyata sebuah partitur itu. "—ini semua berkat Hae-ah. Aku tak tau harus berterima kasih bagaimana padanya." Ucapnya senang.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanyanya begitu melihat Kyuhyun sudah mengangkat wajahnya.

"Bagus, Hyung… dengan begini kau makin bisa membuktikan pada ahjumma!" komentar Wookie. Ia masih melirik khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Wookie. Bagaiman menurutmu Kyu?" Kyuhyun langsung membuang muka begitu ditanyai. "Kyu—gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin.

BRAKKKK!

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan memukul meja dengan keras sampai-sampai kedua sahabatnya kaget. Ia merampas partitur milik Sungmin dan meremasnya seperti sampah lalu membuangnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin membeku hingga Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas.

Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Wookie segera sadar dari keterkejutannya, dan menghampiri Sungmin. "Minnie-Hyung, gwaenchana?" dan seketika tangis Sungmin langsung pecah. Untung saja masih pagi, dan belum ada murid lain selain mereka disini.

Wookie memeluk sahabatnya itu, sebagai upaya menenangkan. Ia mengelus punggung Sungmin. Ia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin begitu ia tenang.

Mendengar tangisan Sungmin yang sudah mereda dan hanya menyisakan isakan-isakan halus. Ia mulai berbicara, "Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun sedang kecewa dan marah padamu Hyung!"

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Wookie. Ia menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Kecewa—hiks—padaku?" tanyanya di sela-sela isakan.

"Kau tidak hadir mendukungnya waktu lomba kemarin."

Sungmin merasa bersalah sekilas, tapi egonya buru-buru membantah. "Tapi, ia tidak perlu menyikapinya dengan seperti—hiks—ini kan? Pabbo!" ucapnya. Sungmin memang tau sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini jika sedang marah. Tapi, Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun berusaha merusak impiannya.

Sungmin buru-buru beranjak keluar dari kelas dengan membawa tas dan kertas partiturnya yang sudah kusut itu. Ia mau pulang, kejadian ini merusak moodnya untuk belajar hari ini. Sebelum keluar ia sempat berhenti di pintu, "Wookie-ah, besok aku akan berangkat ke Kanada bersama Donghae." Ucapnya pelan, namun cukup jelas untuk didengarkan oleh Wookie.

.

Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar di batang pohon di halaman belakang sekolah tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh teriakan Wookie yang memanggil namanya sambil berlari ke arahnya. "Kyu!" katanya sambil ngos-ngosan.

Wookie memegangi kedua lututnya sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "hosh—Kyu, gawat!" katanya dengan nafas masih memburu. "Sungmin-hyung dia—"

Kyuhyun buru-buru menarik Wookie duduk di sampingnya.

"Dia akan berangkat ke Kanada besok!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"Ke Kanada? Untuk apa Hyung? Dan darimana Hyung tau?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Ia akan belajar musik bersama Donghae disana! Minnie-hyung yang memberi tahuku sendiri dan aku juga sudah memastikannya sendiri dengan bertanya pada Donghae-ah!"

Kyuhyun membelalak kaget mendengar berita itu. Namun detik berikutnya ia menunduk sedih , "Itu…bukan urusanku kan Hyung." Ucapnya lirih.

"Aish, Kyu. Kau ini bagaimana sih! Kau kan suka padanya. Kau rela ia pergi bersama Donghae?" tanya Wookie kesal. Ingin rasanya ia melempar Kyuhyun ke jurang kalau begini.

Kyuhyun berpikir keras sekarang. Ia sebenarnya ingin Sungmin-hyung yang meminta maaf duluan padanya, karena sudah mengacuhkannya. Tapi, kalau kelamaan, Sungmin-hyung bisa keburu pergi. Ini bisa disebut antara mempertahankan gengsi dan menyelamatkan cintanya yang akan dibawa kabur namja lain.

'Wookie-hyung benar!'

Wookie tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, ia sudah bisa menebak apa keputusan Kyuhyun. "Sekarang, kau harus menemuinya untuk minta maaf, dan cegah dia pergi! Aku harap kau berhasil Kyu!" ujar Wookie memberi dukungan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. 'Aku harap juga begitu…'

.

Sungmin menatap ke arah pintu masuk bandara. Dalam waktu kurang lebih sejam lagi, ia akan meninggalkan Korea menuju Kanada. "Minnie-ah, kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Donghae menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak! Ayo kita masuk…" ucapnya lalu mereka pun masuk menuju ruang tunggu. Segera setelah mereka duduk di salah satu kursi di sana, pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi terdengar, empat puluh menit lagi.

"Minnie-hyung tunggu disini sebentar, ada yang perlu kubeli." Kata Donghae lalu beranjak pergi.

Sungmin mengecek barang bawaannya lagi. Ia hanya membawa sekoper. Merasa bosan, Sungmin mengeluarkan ipod putih miliknya dari dalam saku dan memasang earphone-nya ke kedua telinganya.

Ia memilih memainkan playlist dari lagu-lagu favoritenya.

* * *

><p>na oerowododoe noel, saenggakhalddaen<p>

misoga naui eolgule beonjyeo,

na him deuleododoe niga, haengbokhalddaen

sarangi nae mam gadeukhi chaewo…

* * *

><p>Sungmin melirik ipodnya <strong>Now Playing: Kyuhyun – Hope is a dream that doesn't sleep<strong>. Sungmin tersenyum lirih, nama penyanyinya sama dengan nama orang yang sedang memenuhi pikiran Sungmin sekarang.

Oneuldo nan geochin, sesangsoke saljiman

Himdeuleodo nungameumyeon ni moseubbun

Ajikgo gwitgae deulryeooneun kkumdeuli

Naui gyeteseo neol hyanghae gago itjana

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, air mata seolah tak terbendung dan sesaat terasa akan tumpah. Ia mencoba memenuhi memorinya dengan kenangannya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Terutama orang itu…

Sungmin tersadar saat seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. Ternyata Donghae. Tanpa mendengar suaranya,ia sudah tahu kalau ini sudah saatnya untuk naik ke pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Kanada. Jauh dari Seoul, jauh dari Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>Nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun deotcheoreom<p>

Neowwa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon, dasi ileoseol geoya

Naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeul

Himdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeon

Huimangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum

* * *

><p>Sungmin, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia menengok ke belakang. Berharap sosok namja berambut ikal akan berlari dari kejauhan sambil meneriakkan namanya. Mencegahnya pergi, atau setidaknya hanya menemuinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.<p>

Langkah Donghae sudah mendahului Sungmin. Sungmin masih tetap menengok ke belakang. Dalam hati ia berkata: 'Aku akan menghitung hingga tiga, jika ia tidak muncul juga aku akan pergi…'

Satu…

Sosok itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia ada disana.

Dua…

Sungmin meratapi harapannya yang bodoh, namja itu tidak mungkin menyusulnya.

Tiga…

Sungmin tersenyum sedih. Mungkin memang, harapannya memang tak lebih dari sebuah kekosongan.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk berbalik, ketika sesuatu yang sangat dikenalnya terlihat dari kejauhan. Boneka kelinci pinknya… seingatnya, boneka itu tertinggal di rumah—Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>Sueobsi neomeojyeo biteuldaedo nananeun ireohgeseo itjana<p>

Nae mam hanabbuninde himdeul ddaemyeon niga

Ireohge himi dwaejulrae neoreul hyanghae yeongwonhi.

* * *

><p>Sosok itu, sosok namja itu berlari dengan memeluk boneka kelincinya. Sungmin tidak bisa menahan lagi, air matanya sudah membanjir keluar, dan senyum terkembang di wajah manisnya. Sungmin melepas earphone-nya dan berlari kea rah Kyuhyun meninggalkan kopernya begitu saja.<p>

"Minnie-hyung, kau—" Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia memukul pelan lengan Sungmin. "—kau mau pergi meninggalkan aku, heh?" Sungmin masih bisa melihat jejak-jejak air mata di pipi mulus Kyuhyun, "Kalau saja terlambat, aku berjanji akan mengutuk mobil Wookie yang sempat-sempatnya mogok tadi!" Kyuhyun nyengir.

Sungmin menangis bahagia. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun seerat yang ia bisa. Seakan tubuh itu akan lenyap begitu ia melepas pelukannya.

"Minnie-hyung, mian untuk yang kemarin. Aku…benar-benar sangat menyesal. Mian!" kata Kyuhyun tulus. Ia membalas pelukan Sungmin sama eratnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil masih terisak.

Kyuhyun membiarkan keadaan mereka untuk beberapa saat. Hingga Sungmin melepas pelukan mereka. "Sekarang, waktunya Hyung untuk pulang!" kata Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin. Tapi, sesuatu menahannya. Sungmin tidak bergerak, ia tidak mau mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, Kyu. Aku…tetap..harus pergi." Ujarnya setengah berbisik.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan kecewa. "K-kenapa Hyung? Aku…aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk yang waktu itu. Hyung tidak mau memaafkanku?" matanya berkaca-kaca. "—aku akan melakukan apa saja asal Hyung memaafkanku. Tapi—kumohon jangan pergi."

Sungmin tidak tega menatap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. "Bukan Kyu, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Hanya saja…" ucapnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega mengatakan ini, "—aku memang harus pergi."

Detik itu pula setetes cairan bening itu jatuh dari sudut mata Kyuhyun. "H-hyung, mau meninggalkan aku?" katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan ku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu—Saranghae, Minnie-ah!"

Sungmin terbelalak tidak percaya. Ia mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata Kyuhyun. Tapi, nihil. Sungmin tahu apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun adalah tulus. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Dasar pabbo! Siapa bilang aku akan pergi selamanya." Sungmin tertawa tertahan.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada Sungmin, ia meminta penjelasan. "Aku dan Hae berangkat ke sana dalam rangka pertukaran pelajar selama dua bulan saja! Jelas-jelas aku akan kembali." Ucapnya geli. Ia menyetuh pipi Kyuhyun dan menyapu air mata namja itu.

"J-jadi, Hyung—aissh, aku ditipu!" Kyuhyun mengutuk Wookie dalam hati. Sahabatnya itu pasti sengaja membohonginya. "Tapi tetap saja dua bulan itu lama, Hyung!"

"Untuk itu lah kau harus bersabar!"

"Tapi—" omongan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh sebuah ciuman manis dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menerima bibir merah muda itu, memejamkan mata dan memiringkan wajahnya agar lebih leluasa. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin dan menariknya lebih dekat. Sementara Sungmin terpaksa berjinjit sedikit untuk menyamai tinggi namja itu.

Tidak ada gelora nafsu disana. Hanya sebuah ciuman manis sebagai pengganjal rindu untuk jangka waktu ke depan yang cukup lama.

"Jadi Hyung, sekali lagi…Saranghae! Jeongmal Saranghae!" katanya setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun masih memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Kedua kening mereka saling bersandar. Sungmin masih bisa merasa sapuan nafas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Aku…tidak mau menjawabnya dulu Kyu. Tunggu sampai aku pulang nanti!" ujarnya dengan senyum jahil.

Sejenak Kyuhyun tersenyum kecewa, namun segera terganti dengan senyum bahagia. "Aku…masih bisa bersabar untukmu Hyung. Karena semua sudah nampak jelas disini." Kyuhyun meletakkan jarinya di bibir ranum Sungmin. Ia terkekeh kecil.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak berniat membuatku ketinggalan pesawat kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil. 'Ternyata ketahuan…' pikirnya. Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Saatnya berangkat! Jangan lupa bonekamu, Hyung!" Kyuhyun memungut boneka itu dari lantai. Ternyata terjatuh saat berciuman tadi. Berciuman? 'Aissh, malu juga mengingat kita baru berciuman.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendorong boneka itu kembali. "Tidak! Ini aku titipkan ke Kyu aja. Jadi, Kyu ada obat kangen!" Sungmin terkikik geli. Sungmin memberikan pelukan singkat untuk Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Sampai jumpa, Kyu!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa, hyung! Jangan lupa membalas pesan dan mengangkat teleponku setiap malam." Ujar Kyuhyun cerewet. Sungmin hanya mengangguk, dan sebelum belok, ia sempat mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak: "—yah, dan satu lagi! JANGAN SELINGKUH DENGAN BULE'."

* * *

><p><strong>:: F. I. N. ::<strong>

a/n

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Review dalam bentuk apapun diterima kok! Pujian sebagai motivasi untuk saya sebagai author. Kritik untuk memperbaiki dan membangun kemampuan saya. atau Flame sebagai penambah angka untuk jumlah review fict ini! Hahahahah #plak

Seperti biasa,, fictnya ga di cek lagi tadi. Jd maaf kalau masih ada typos. Dan mian untuk ending yang kurang memuaskan. Aku hanya menulis sesuai script! #ngeles.

Niatnya nih yah,, part KyuMin masih akan hadir nanti. Jadi, bagaimana menurut anda? Tapi bukan setelah ini lho, karena part berikutnya SiBum!

Oke! Sampai jumpa di fict saya yang berikutnya ya Chingu…

**:: R :: E :: V :: I :: E :: W ::**


End file.
